totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Droga do... automatycznej porażki
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Willa (Katie miała już założony aparat na zęby, więc nie miała lekkiego upośledzenia w wymowie, a razem z Dawn patrzyły na siebie wilkiem) Katie : 'Pożałujesz za to, że wyeliminowałaś mi chłopaka! '''Dawn : '''Teraz już wiesz, jak innym było przykro! >( Otworzyłam ci oczy! >( '''Katie : '''Wcale nie! Ty jesteś tak samo podła jak ja! ''(Dawn jej tylko wypięła język) 'Dawn : '''Dowiemy się na wyzwaniu czy będziesz nadal przy wszystkich udawać miła ;) '''Katie : '''No nie muszę udawać, ja taka zostanę i cię pogrążę :D ''(zakłada ręce) (Dawn przewraca oczami) 'Dawn : '''Spokojnie. Spójrzmy sobie na wyniki... mam po swojej stronie Bridgette, Dave'a, Lindsay. Ty możesz maksymalnie walczyć razem z Samem i Zick'iem. '''Katie : '''Czyli jednak gramy po równo? c: Mówiłaś, że sobie nie znajdę poparcia... a szkoda, bo jednak powinnyśmy razem... współpracować. ''(Dawn wybałuszyła oczy) 'Dawn : '''Współpracować?! ''(Zmierzyła wzrokiem Katie, ta jednak nadal się uśmiechała) 'Dawn : '''Jesteś żałosna! Ciekawe jak tam twoja Sadie się czuje po tym, jak postanowiłaś odstawić się na taką dziwkę! >( Powinnaś w ogóle stracić wszystko i upaść na dno, ty wredna żmijo! :O >( Nikt cię nigdy nie polubi!!! Jesteś zdradzieczką szmatą i nigdy nie powinnaś się urodzić!!! ''(Katie dała Dawn z liścia i uciekła z willi, szlochając) '''Cuchnąca Obórka (Bridgette i Dave obawiali się o Dawn, że Katie ją może nawet zabić... prawda wyżej...) Bridgette : 'Biedna Dawn, trochę się o nią nie boję. '''Zick : '''Ustawiasz umyślnie Katie w złym położeniu, powinnaś mieć trochę jednak spokoju. Ludzie to nie wampiry. '''Bridgette : '''Masz rację, Katie jest gorsza niż wampir! '''Zick : '''Nie. To ty tak chcesz, żeby się zachowywała jak wampir ;-; '''Bridgette : '''Lol. Z tobą nie warto gadać, bo też się zachowujesz jak ona.... ''(Sam dalej ma wątpliwości) 'Sam (PZ) : '''Nie wiem czy faktycznie dobrze postąpiłem, eliminując wtedy Leshawnę, ale konflikt między nimi zrobił się niezdrowy -.- ''(Sam wyszedł, Lindsay też) 'Lindsay : '''Teraz to serio się muszę przewietrzyć... ''(odgłos Chefa, buu!) (Lindsay aż odskoczyła na drzewo) 'Chef : '''A panienka dokąd się wybiera? Do obórki! ''(Sam poszedł na palcach) 'Lindsay : '''Lepiej nie. Rzygać mi się chce, chociaż nie dawajcie szlabanu na podwórko. ;-; '''Chef : '''Zachowujesz się dziecinnie... '''Lindsay : '''Nie gorzej niż Ty, szefusiu >) '''Chef : '''Do obory!!! '''Lindsay : '''Dobra... ''(Poszła) '''Jezioro (Miejsce ucieczki Katie, tamta poszła tam chlipiąc dalej) Katie : 'To samo mi powiedziała mama, gdy wzięto mnie do tego programu ;CCC! ''(Zobaczyła swoje odbicie w tafli, rzuciła w nie kamieniem) 'Katie : '''Właśnie, jak ja wyglądam... przecież wiadomo, że nikt mnie takiej nie zechce -.- ''(Widzi Sama, ta próbuje się schować) 'Katie : '''A ten co, próbuje mi dogryźć bardziej? ''(Sam usiadł obok jeziora, patrząc się na nie i puszczając kaczki; Katie postanowiła jednak nie stchórzyć) 'Katie : '''Czcz...cześć? '''Sam : '''Hej :/ ''(Usiadła obok niego) 'Sam : '''Dalej się podle cieszysz, że zagłosowałem jak ty chcesz? :( '''Katie : '''Nie... zresztą sama tego żałuję. '''Sam : '''Serio? '''Katie : '''Tak. Dawn mi powiedziała bardzo «szokującą» prawdę... ''(Pokazuje jej materiał, jaki przechwyciła z willi, gdy Dawn ją zwymyśla, Katie znów zaczyna płakać) 'Sam : '''eeech... skąd mam wiedzieć, czy mnie nie wystawisz? ;o '''Katie : '''Wiem, że wiele razy postąpiłam źle. Ale w pewnym momencie człowiek się zmienia, na przykład taka Crimson w poprzednim sezonie. Znasz Dakotę, to powinieneś znać ten program. '''Sam : '''Nom. Byliśmy razem. '''Katie (PZ) : '''Powiem wam całą prawdę, razem z Sadie i moimi rodzicami spotkaliśmy się w barze. Podjedliśmy, aż tu nagle Sadie dostała wiadomość. Znaczy... moich rodziców już nie ma i zamieszkałam u Sadie... ''(tu zaczęła chlipać) ''...a kiedy dostałam wiadomość, że jestem zapisana do sezonu łamag, jej rodzice... ''(chlip) ''wyrzucili mnie z domu!!! ''(ukryła twarz w dłoniach i dalej zaczęła płakać) 'Katie : '''To dobrze :/ Bo ja zostałam wyrzucona z domu po tym jak trafiłam do sezonu łamag :/ '''Sam : '''Ja trafiłem z zemsty za to, że według statystyk mógłbym być gwiazdą... '''Katie : '''Jak? XD '''Sam : '''Hmmm, Mike wygrał Plejadę Gwiazd, Scott był czwarty... potem ci, którzy byli już w programach poprzednich też stawali na podium, a mi przypadł następny zaszczyt, a nominowane były też Jo i Lindsay. '''Katie : '''Aaaa, zaczęłam oglądać tylko od Wyspy Pahkitew ;-; '''Sam : '''Więc Chris się wkurzył i doszedłem tutaj -.- '''Katie : '''Cóż. Jednak na to zasługujesz, skoro jesteśmy w połączeniu xDDD '''Sam : '''No może. Ale nie wiem czy Dawn mi wybaczy... ''(przypomniał sobie nagranie i ceremonię) ''Już nic. '''Katie : '''Dawn zrobiła się podła. Nie może dziś wygrać, bo jak wygra i my nie wygramy, odlecę... a wtedy w moją historię nikt nie uwierzy ;-; '''Sam : '''Mam dobry pomysł :D ''(Zaczął jej szeptać plan na ucho) (Usłyszeli megafon Chrisa) '''Chris : '''Pora na wyzwanie! :D Coś długo go nie było, prawda?? '''Stołówka, miejsce wyzwania (Wszyscy usiedli w stołówce, jeden stolik zajął sojusz #1, czyli Bridgette, Dawn, Dave i Lindsay, a drugi stolik Sojusz #2... to znaczy Sam, Katie i Zick) Lindsay : 'Sam? To ty po jej stronie? :O ''(Sam przewraca oczami, Chris i Chef wchodzą na stołówkę) 'Chris : '''Pora na wyzwanie! '''Dawn : '''No xd ''(Katie mierzy wzrokiem Dawn) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Nienawidzę jej... '''Chris : '''No dobra. Wyzwanie bardzo ciekawe, ponieważ... zrobimy wyjątek. Chef przygotował dania... ''(Wszystkim zbierało się na wymioty) 'Chris : '...ale nie, zrobił też i dobre! '''Lindsay : '''Ktoś to kupi? -.- '''Chris : '''Tak. Wy. Bo inaczej stracisz immunitet Lindsiotko. '''Lindsay : '''A Chris chce zaraz w mordę dostać? ;-; '''Chris : '''Nie. Kontynuując, będziecie musieli spróbować dania i powiedzieć '''zgodnie z prawdą czy ono jest dobre czy nie. ;) Żeby było więcej zabawy, to wy będziecie sobie wybierać między sobą jakie danie chcecie. Pierwszy zacznie Sam dla Bridgette. Bridgette (PZ) : 'Spokojnie... on da mi coś łatwego ;) '''Sam : '''Proponuję jej dać hot-dog z delfina! ''(Zaskoczenie wszystkich) 'Sojusz #1 : '>:O 'Lindsay (PZ) : '''Grabisz sobie, Sam... '''Sam : '''Można? ''(Bridgette dostała hot-doga z delfina, musiała go zjeść, inaczej out z wyzwania) 'Bridgette : '''Wolę wylecieć z wyzwania, nalegam ;-; ''(Poszła) 'Chris : '''Wow. Tak szybko pozbyliśmy się pierwszej osoby! Skoro ta runda jest niewypałem, Dave wybiera dla Zick'a! '''Dave : '''Flaki ;u; ''(Chef przynosi zgniłe flaki Zick'owi) 'Zick : '''Dostać raka można... ''(Zick odpowiada prawidłowo, może wybierać dla kogo chce) '''Zick : '''Wybieram dla Lindsay zjedzenie owsianki z aparatem Beth! '''Lindsay : ''(rzyg)'' (Chef dał przesłodzoną owsiankę i wrzucił tam wyczyszczony aparat na zęby Beth, skąd on to wytrzasnął to ja nwm) Lindsay : 'Ech, muszę to jeść? '''Chris : '''Tak, inaczej papa z immunitetem w odcinku ;D '''Lindsay : '''O cholera... '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Pamiętam, jak przez aparat Beth zrzygałam się na Planie w 9 odcinku... ''(Lindsay bierze niechętnie owsiankę i jęczy z bólu) 'Zick : '''I jak, smakuje? >) '''Lindsay : '''Wolałabym to niż zakupy z Katie... '''Katie : '''Grrr... '''Lindsay : '''Za dużo cukru! Dietetyczka mnie zabije! ''(Lindsay odpowiada prawidłowo) 'Lindsay : '''To ja dla Zick'a... '''Chris : '''Nie zaliczam. '''Lindsay : '''Wybieram dla Katie psią karmę! '''Katie : '''Czemu :( '''Lindsay : '''Zemsta! >_< ''(Katie z wielkim obrzydzeniem patrzy na zwykłą psią karmę, ale kawałek wkłada do ust, powodując u Dave'a wymioty) 'Katie : '''To powinno być psie gówno... a z racji z tego, że wygrałam, proponuję dla Dawn zjedzenie chomara w sosie czekoladowym! >) '''Dawn : '''Nie zjem zwierzęcia! ;o '''Katie : '''No to przegrałaś, won mi stąd ;) '''Lindsay : '''Ja zjem za nią! ''(Chris strzelił facepalma) 'Chris : '''Ostatnia szansa Dawn, poddajesz się? ''(Dawn wiele o tym myślała, przypomniała sobie scenę z Wegankami w 5 odcinku WW, gdzie jadły mięso, Dawn aż pobladła) 'Dawn : '''Nie. Jestem wegetarianinką i nie jestem chora na umyśle jak Katie. '''Sam : '''To tylko wyzwanie. Nie zesraj się czasem >) '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Jeszcze jedno słowo, a ma załatwiony wpierdol po ceremonii!!! Zabiłabym go najchętniej... ''(Dawn odpada z wyzwania, następny fail) 'Chris : '''Zick wybiera dla Lindsay! '''Zick : '''To dobrze :D Proponuję jej pastę do zębów >) '''Katie i Sam : '''Co? '''Zick : '''To część planu >) ''(Chef przynosi Lindsay ostrą pastę do zębów, ta wrzeszczy, a z ust leci jej ogień) '''Sojusz #2 : xd Katie (PZ) : 'Wygryw ;') '''Lindsay : '''AAA! Piecze! ''(bierze głęboki oddech, Dave jest przerażony) 'Dave : '''Nic ci nie jest??? '''Chris : '''To było mocne. Lindsay - zostajesz. '''Lindsay : '''Dla kogo wybieram? Aaa tak, dla Katie, serce kobry poproszę >) '''Katie : '''Toż to najohydniejsza potrawa świata! '''Lindsay : '''Dlatego dla Ciebie w sam raz, jesteś równie obrzydliwa :) '''Katie : '''Zamknij mordę durna blondyno! ''(Bierze to niechętnie do ust, jednak wypluwa zawartość) 'Katie : '''Połknęłam kawałek... no cóż, więc zostaję. Proponuję dla Dave'a specjalność: odchody z błotem ;) '''Dave : '''Rezygnuję... ''(Lindsay strzela facepalma, Dave wychodzi) 'Chris : '''Trzecia osoba wyleciała! Sam wybiera dla Lindsay! '''Sam : '''Zjedz 500 przeżutych gum. '''Lindsay : '''Zaklei mi się żołądek ;-; '''Sam : '''Dobra, pożuj przez 5 minut >) '''Lindsay : '''Dobra :D ''(Bierze każdą możliwą gumę: uwaga, niektórzy je kopali, wdeptywali nogą, gumy zdejmowane z blatów itp, smacznego xDDD) 'Lindsay : '''O cholera... to gorsze niż oddech Lightning'a. '''Katie : '''Jakim prawem śmiesz mówić takie niepochlebne rzeczy o moim chłopaku, dziwko?! ''(Mija pięć minut - Lindsay wypluwa na Katie 500 gum) 'Lindsay : '''Daję dla Katie... teraz ty przeżuj te pięćset gum, jak taka mądra >) '''Katie : '''A wypchaj się! ''(Poszła) 'Chris : '''Kto by się tego spodziewał... zostało 3 zawodników : Lindsay, Sam i Zick! Sam wybiera dla Zick'a. '''Sam : '''Kebab :P ''(Zick zjada z zadowoleniem kebaba) 'Zick : '''Wybieram dla Lindsay zgniłą rybę w oleju. '''Lindsay : '''Sam, mam nadzieję, że cię wyrzucą z programu... ''(Dostaje zgniłą rybę, przeżuła kawałek z niechęcią, coraz większą) 'Lindsay : '''Zgniła ryba. Serio? Proponuję dać Sam'owi... wątrobę jaszczurki. '''Sam : '''Tyyyy! '''Lindsay : '''No, zemsta. Coś jeszcze? Zeżryj tę Skaarl i daj mi spokój :) ''(Nawiązanie z League of Legends) (Na marginesie... Sam dostał jakąś część jaszczurki) (Mija 30 minut, Lindsay jest obsmarowana sosami, Zick miał twarz w wybuchu, a Sam był nienaruszony) 'Chris : '''Minęło 40 minut, a wy się dalej utrzymujecie! GRRR! ''(Zick wybiera dla Lindsay nasienie) 'Lindsay : '''Czy cię really popierdoliło? ;-; ''(Rzuca talerzem w Sama i wychodzi) 'Chris : '''OO, wreszcie Lindsay odpadła. Zostaje 2 zawodników! Zick, co wybierasz dla Sama? '''Zick : '''Tuńczyk. ''(Chef niestety przyniósł dostępne oko tuńczyka, prosto z Japonii... poprzedniego sezonu, Ryzykanci Totalnej Porażki!) 'Chris : '''Sam - jeśli odgadniesz część i ciała, i jej smak, wygrywasz wyzwanie. Jeśli nie, to Zick wygrywa :) ''(Sam miał wielkie problemy nawet z ruszeniem tej poprawy, co dopiero spróbować... odkroił kawałek i zjadł, chociaż zaczął się krztusić) '''Chris : '''I co to jest? ;p '''Sam : '''Jest to... oko... ... oko słonia z dupy węża? '''Zick : '''Oh crap... oko tuńczyka, bardzo gorzkie i ohydne ;) '''Chris : '''Zick wygrywa dzisiejsze wyzwanie! :D Może on też wybrać osobę, która odpłynie do domu, ale nie możesz wyeliminować Sama. Też ma immunitet. '''Sam (PZ) : '''Uff... >_> '''Chris : '''No... to za 15 minut ceremonia! '''Kamion (Tutaj Dave uciekł z wyzwania, spotkał Dawn) Dawn : 'Jakie te ptaszki są przepiękne. ;p ''(Dave zadowolony usiadł obok Dawn, dziewczyna zarumieniła się, ale potem posmutniała) 'Dave : '''Co się stało? '''Dawn : '''Przez Katie... stałam się trochę podła. Powiedziałam jej coś, czego nie powinnam. Sorki. '''Dave : '''A co powiedziałaś? '''Dawn : '''Zwymyślałam ją, potem uciekła z płaczem... ''(Dave lekko się uśmiechnął) 'Dawn : '''Stałam się przez nią podła, mam dziwne kłucie w boku. To przez wyrzuty sumienia, nie daje mi to spokoju. '''Dave : '''A jej te słowa nie dadzą do myślenia... zawsze będzie podła ;-; '''Dawn : '''Tak myślisz? '''Dave : '''Tak. Zachowałaś się jak prawdziwa dziewczyna :) Nie każdy ma odwagę wprost powiedzieć drugiej osobie co... ''(Tu nie dokończył, bo Dawn pocałowała Dava) 'Dave (PZ) : ':OOO 'Dave : '''Czy... ty...? '''Dawn : '''Ech. Nie powiedziałam Ci tego od dawna, zakochałam się w Tobie od pierwszego wejrzenia, chociaż mogłeś mnie trochę nie lubić. Przeczuwałam, że zmienisz się i to zauważyłam, jesteśmy sobie pisani! '''Dave : '''Ty tak na poważnie? ;o '''Dawn : '''Dave xddd ''(Dave się uśmiechnął, że poznał tu przepiękną dziewczynę... oboje znów się pocałowali) 'Dave : '''Dzięki. Sky złamała mi serce, a ja straciłem jeszcze przez nią rozsądek... '''Dawn : '''Biedactwo. Razem samotnie przeżywaliście tę stratę. '''Dave : '''Nie wiem, czy mogłaby mi wybaczyć... '''Dawn : '''Pewnego dnia wszystko się dobrze skończy, obiecuję Ci to ;) ''(Dźwięk ceremonii) '''Dawn : '''Chodź chłopaku mój, ceremonia xDDD '''Dave : '''Spoko :) '''Ceremonia (Wszystkich zdziwiło to, że Zick wygrał wyzwanie, a Sam ma immunitet) Lindsay (PZ) : '''Kurka... ech! '''Zick : '''Więc wyznaczam bezpiecznych. Są to: *Ja xD *Sam xD *a teraz na poważnie... *Katie *Dave *i ta blondyna Lindsay... choć z wielką niechęcią ;-; '''Bridgette : '''Co ja ci zrobiłam? :O '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Jest niedobrze! :O '''Dawn : '''Wtf :O '''Dave : ''(mdleje)'' (Zick podle się uśmiechnął) Zick : 'Zwykle nie jestem podły, ale zostały blondyny xddd. O tobie Dawn mam coś szokującego, jak pięknie wyzywasz Katie... to przecież niepodobne do ciebie, ty «pacyfistko»... a Bridgette wkurzyła mnie rano. Gdybyście na spokojnie wytłumaczyły, jaka jest Katie, a jest serio bardzo uczynna, to by wyleciała, ale wyleci za karę.... Dawn! '''Dave : '''ZICK! Nie możesz zemścić się za to, że Bridgette powiedziała coś nie tak o Katie. To ja powinienem wylecieć, jestem najgorszy z tej 4! '''Zick : '''Właśnie dlatego wylecisz na końcu, Davey >) '''Dawn : '''Ech. No to się faktycznie popisałam, macie mnie. Zrobiłam to w dobrej wierze, że Katie się ogarnie. '''Katie : '''Ja się ogarnęłam :) Ale wy macie dalej do mnie wątpliwości :( ''(cichy śmiech pod nosem) 'Lindsay : '''Milcz wredna kłamczucho! >( A wy Zick i Sam nie myślcie, że wam to ujdzie na sucho! '''Bridgette : '''Właśnie... '''Dawn : '''Ech. Będę tęskniła Dave. ''(Podeszła do niego, dając swój numer telefonu) '''Dawn : '''Do zobaczenia! :D '''Lindsay, Bridgette i Dave : ''(żegnają smutno Dawn)'' 'Katie (PZ) : '''Zemściłam się ostro, to fakt, ale przynajmniej moja strategia zadziałała, po raz kolejny dominuję nad tymi cwelami :D Następna jest Bridgette/Lindsay, zależy która ma więcej do pogadania ;) ''(mrugnęła okiem) '''Chris : '''Następna zakochana para zostaje rozłączona! Jak Katie i Dave poradzą sobie z tą stratą? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi! >) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi